The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a brush holder apparatus. Specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to a brush holder apparatus having a brush wear indicator that facilitates monitoring of brush wear.
Conventional dynamoelectric machines include a rotor having windings that conduct electrical current during operation of the machine. As the rotor rotates, rotating elements are used to conduct current to the rotor windings from a source external to the rotor. The rotating elements such as collector rings or commutators make contact with brushes to conduct the current. As the brushes are stationary with respect to the rotating elements, the brushes, which are made of carbon, wear due to friction and need periodic replacement.
In many commercially available systems the brush wear out limit is indicated by the top of the brush being identified as level with an aperture, notch or window machined within the wall of the brush box. Depending on the configuration and size of the machine, it can be very difficult to have the appropriate physical access or viewing angle in order to see that this condition is met, as the brushes extend at least partially circumferentially around the collector ring and many brushes are hidden or obscured by other machine parts.